icarlyuserrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Candycoatedalica
This is the sisterly pairing for Candycoateddoom and Alica123. It is also rarely called Alicadoom. Fun Facts * Both are into Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin. * Candy has gotten Alica into other bands such as Lacuna Coil, Within Temptation, Nightwish, and Epica. Alica counts Breaking Benjamin, Within Temptation and Nightwish as among her favourite bands and thanks Candy for that. * Candy is the only person who calls her "Ali". * Alica says Candy has perfect taste in music. * Alica said Candy was like the older sister she never had. * Candy also recommends movies to Alica, after Alica loved Mean Girls. * Candy and Alica met each other and became friends at first because Alica was overly obsessing over Evanescence, her favourite band, and Candy showed she liked them too. After Alica sent her a link to download older music by Evanescence (legally, don't report us for no reason!) for free, they became friends. * Whenever Candy comes on the chat Alica writes around like a maniac, posting her name in caps: "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY". Candy always responds with, "ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". * They are Quinn (Alica) and Santana (Candy) in the Unholy Trinity. * Candy got Alica into womens' gymnastics as well. She found a livestream so Alica could watch Visa Championships. * They have a habit of typing in capslock: Candycoateddoom:' @QUINN WE'RE TYPING IN CAPS '' ''WE'RE YELLING '' ''IN TEXT FORM ''Alica123: @SANTANA WE ALWAYS TYPE IN CAPS ACTUALLY LOL'' IT'S AN OBSESSION. ''Candycoateddoom: @QUINN I THINK ITS A SICKNESS ACTUALLY'' WE'RE FOREVER YELLING *Alica believes Candy has the best taste ever in movies too. *Candy brought Alica into Mean Girls. *Alica uses these four names for Candy: Candy, Santana, Bonbon and Malorie. When writing Santana she always thinks of Santa Claus and Christmas. Bonbon is the German name for Candy. Cands is used sometimes too but doesn't really count as a nickname because it is the same as Candy, just without the y and with an s. *Candy brought Alica into -yes you are allowed to gasp- POP MUSIC, Alica's life-long hate (well she still hates it and believes these exceptions she found through Candy are... Well, exceptions xD). Thanks to Candy Alica likes P!nk now. *Alica is a die-hard Evanescence fan and LOVES to fangirl along with Candy about them, who's probably the only person Alica knows who loves Evanescence. *For some reason their conversations are almost always about either music or gymnastics... Or end up about them. xD *Alica counts Candy as one of her internet bff's. *Candy counts Alica as one of her internet bff's. *Alica was very worried when Candy tweeted that she was hit by Hurricane Irene. *Alica always gets mental breakdowns when Candy leaves without saying bye or any other statement that she would leave. *Candy and Alica are friends on Facebook. *Alica knows that if Candy types "..." that she's mad or disappointed. Hints and Moments *They tend to squee about bands. 'Within Temptation' ''Alica123: YO CANDY THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME ABOUT WITHIN TEMPTATION. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE JILLIAN (I'D GIVE MY HEART) SO MUCH. '' ''Candycoateddoom: @ali ur welcome. jillian is one of my favorite WT songs'' ''Alica123: @Candy I like Shannon's voice better than Annette and Tarja's.'' ''Candycoateddoom: @ali sharon is UH-MAZINGGGGG'' qurl u need to get the names right '' ''SHARON '' ''REPEAT AFTER ME '' ''SHARON ''Alica123: SHARON'' XD '' ''Sorry. Hahah I read who composed it and got it wrong xD Candycoateddoom: '''there u go ''Alica123:' Ohh, right, Sharon den Adel. Well yeah, she's better than Annette Olzon and Tarja... name xD '' 'Candycoateddoom:' Tarja Turunen'' ''Alica123: '''Silent Force is my fav WT album atm '' ''Candycoateddoom: silent force is awesome'' ''Alica123:' @Candy Which one do you like best? '' 'Candycoateddoom:' @ali i like "the heart of everything" best'' Alica123: '@Candy I listened to that just once, I'll listen to it again xD '' Her vocals are so awesome ''Candycoateddoom: IKR??? AND SHE NEVER EVEN HAD ANY KIND OF VOCAL TRAINING OR ANYTHING '' SHES AMAZINGGGG ''Alica123:' I KNOW RIGHT. WHY DO BANDS ACTUALLY COLLABORATE? '' ''*DON'T '' 'Candycoateddoom: '''THEY SHOULD '' ''THERE SHOULD BE LIKE A NIGHTWISH/ EPICA DOUBLE ALBUM OR SOMETHING ''Alica123: I want to hear Amy and Sharon in one song together... xD '' ''Candycoateddoom: I WILL FLIP OUT IF THEY DO THAT '' ''Alica123: NIGHTWISH IS AWESOME TOO. :D I heard 3 or 4 songs from Lacuna Coil, but nothing from Epica yet '' ---- Alica123: '''I JUST LISTENED TO THE HEART OF EVERYTHING (THE ALBUM) BY WITHIN TEMPTATION. THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY SECOND FAVOURITE BAND. WOO. ''Candycoateddoom: YAY!!!!!!!!!!'' ''Alica123: THANK YOU YOU TEACHED ME WHAT REAL MUSIC IS (apart from Ev).'' ''Candycoateddoom:' @QUINN NOW U R EDUCATED YOUNG GRASSHOPPER ''Alica123: @SANTANA HOW THE HECK DO YOU FIND SUCH AMAZING STUFF. ALL MY FRIENDS LISTEN TO IS MAINSTREAM POP, AND THOSE WITH A LITTLE OF TASTE LISTEN TO LINKIN PARK AND 30STM.'' ''Candycoateddoom: @QUINN I HAVE AWESOME FRIENDS'' AND SOMETHING CALLED... UH THE INTERNET IF U LIKE WITHIN TEMPTATION THIS MUCH, I WONDER HOW MUCH YOU'LL LIKE EPICA WHEN U GET TO TEM '' 'Alica123: '@SANTANA STOP SAYING THAT. LOL. I NEVER FOUND A BAND (APART FROM EVANESCENCE BUT THAT WAS CAUSE OF A MIRANDA-TO-A-VAMPIRE-WITH-PHOTOSHOP-VIDEO) THROUGH THIS. '' Candycoateddoom: '''theres this new band i feel like trying called dimmu borgir. im told they're fantastic live ''Alica123: @SANTANA I WILL HACK MY BRO'S ITUNES AS SOON AS HE PUTS IN SOME MORE BUCKS INTO IT. THERE ARE LIKE 5 EUROES LEFT BECAUSE I BOUGHT ALL KIND OF STUFF FROM ZEBRAHEAD TO MUSE. '' Have you heard songs by them yet? And from which country are they? ''Candycoateddoom:' dimmu borgir? no not yet. uhhh '' ''brb google ok theyre from norway ''Alica123: Norway'' I just googled them ''Candycoateddoom: BEAT U TO IT HA'' ''Alica123: Ohh well xD'' THEY ARENT NEW THOUGH LOL THEY ARE FROM 1999 '' ''THEY JUST AINT THAT FAMOUS THO LOL Candycoateddoom: '''THEYRE UNDERGROUND OR SOMETHING IDK ''Alica123: THEY SING METAL O.o'' ''Candycoateddoom: THEY DO'' ''Alica123: EVER HEARD SUICIDE SILENCE? SCREAMO METAL... OWW, MY EARS, OWW'' ''Candycoateddoom:' OH I DONT LISTEN TO THAT THAT SHIT IS GARBAGE ''Alica123: XD I KNOW BUT MY BEST GUY FRIENDS KINDA LOVE IT FOR SOME REASON '' IT DESTROYS YOUR EARS AND THE SINGER'S VOICE. ''Candycoateddoom: BUT APPARENTLY THAT KIND OF SCREAMING IS REALLY HARD TO DO '' LIKE U NEED TO HAVE THE RIGHT BREATHING TECHNIQUE '' 'Alica123: '''I KNOW I CANT SCREAM HALF AS SCARY I CLICKED AWAY AFTER A MINUTE. HOW LONG CAN YOU LISTEN TO IT? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyOSx62c2Ic '' 'Candycoateddoom: '@QUINN DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS EVERY DAY '' I AM '' ''AT WORK '' ''QURL '' 'Alica123:' OHH RIGHT I FORGOT IT. LOL'' IT STILL DESTROYS YOUR EARS. ESPECIALLY IF YOU PUT IT ON FULL VOLUME ON A LOUD STEREO PLAYER. THATS WHY I HATE VISITING HIM. Candycoateddoom: '''OK LETS TALK ABOUT WITHIN TEMPTATION SOME MORE WHAT SONGS ARE UR FAVORITES? ''Alica123:' @SANTANA JILLIAN AND MEMORIES FTW 'WHICH ONES ARE YOUR FAVES? ''Candycoateddoom: I LOVE FINAL DESTINATION'' FROZEN '' ''OUR SOLEMN HOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JILLIAN '' ''ANGELS AND SOMEWHERE Alica123: '''OMG I LOVE FINAL DESTINATION ''Candycoateddoom: IKR???'' THAT SONG IS AWESOME ''Alica123: DO U KNOW SHE DESIGNS HER CLOTHES FOR LIVE PERFORMANCES HERSELF!???????????? '' THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME ''Candycoateddoom:' BC SHARON IS JUST AWESOME ''Alica123: NOW I KNOW WHY THE DRESSES LOOK GOOD ACTUALLY. NO OFFENSE BUT I HATE AMY'S CLOTHING STYLE. '' Candycoateddoom: '''I FEEL LIKE WE'RE FANGIRLING LOL WE'RE GONNA BUST OUT SCREAMING ''Alica123:' I KNOW WE ARE. WE ARE FANGIRLING ALL THE FUCKING TIME WHEN WE TALK ABOUT MUSIC. LOL. '' ---- * Or about music in general. '''Music in General' ''Candycoateddoom: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD '' oh '' ''before i forget i have a youtube link for u ''Alica123: What? xD *I WATCHED ALMOST ALL NEW LIVE PERFORMANCES XD*'' ''Candycoateddoom: i know ur not into mainstream stuff '' but i found this awesome version of lady gaga's alejandro '' ''it's a rock version '' ''you can find all this stuff on youtube '' ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCPA85ZncVY ''Alica123: :O *CLICKS*'' ''Candycoateddoom: i like it better than the original tbh'' ''Alica123: IT'S WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BETTER. THE ORIGINAL IS BUBBLE GUM POP. THIS MAKES IS BEARABLE. WOW.'' ''Candycoateddoom: IKR??????????? '' I FOUND SO MUCH OF THESE '' ''THERES ONE FOR TELEPHONE '' ''BAD ROMANCE '' ''PAPARAZZI '' ''JUDAS ''Alica123: OMG'' ''Candycoateddoom: EVEN SOME FOR OTHER ARTISTS'' Alica123: '''WHAT DID YOU SEARCH? ''Candycoateddoom:' SOMETHING LIKE "KESHA WE R WHO WE R ROCK VERSION" '' ''THATS ONES PRETTY NEAT TOO ''Alica123: OMG I WILL SEARCH THESE ALL UP NOW. MAYBE ONE DAY I CAN LISTEN TO POP ARTISTS WITHOUT HATING IT.'' ''Candycoateddoom: THIS ONE YOUTUBE USER NAMED BLIXX MAKES ALL THESE AMAZING ROCK VERSIONS '' KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HIM ''Alica123: OKAY THANK YOU I WILL CHECK THIS OUT '' BLIXX IS AN EMPTY ACCOUNT ''Candycoateddoom: HM '' OH WAIT THATS BC I MADE A TYPO '' ''ITS BLIIX '' ''NOT BLIXX Alica123: '''OHHH OKAY THANKS ''Candycoateddoom:' http://www.youtube.com/user/bliix ''Alica123: I WILL LOOK IT UP'' ''Candycoateddoom: NO NEED'' Alica123: '''OHHH THANKS ''Candycoateddoom:' I GOTCHA :) Alica123: '''OMG THE KATY PERRY ET MIX IS AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING '' ''I SUBSCRIBED. WOW ''Candycoateddoom:' IKR '' ''HES AWESOME ''Alica123: YEAH'' ''Candycoateddoom: SOMEONE ELSE WHO MAKES AWESOME ROCK VERSIONS: http://www.youtube.com/user/spydah77'' ''Alica123: SUBBED. THANK YOU.'' ---- ''Candycoateddoom: one last thing bc im leaving for home in a little bit'' ''Alica123: What? :)'' ''Candycoateddoom: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k '' its p!nk '' ''i know shes a "pop artist" but this is a very powerful song and music video '' ''maybe you'll see that not all pop music is disposable '' '':) ''Alica123: Okay xD Thanks '' Wow.. '' ''You won. Not ALL pop music is retarded mainstream shit. xD ''Candycoateddoom: HA '' TOLD YOU '' ''p!nk sings about very substantial topics '' ''one of my favorite song of hers is called "stupid girls" '' ''its about the dumbass celebrities in hollywood ''Alica123: P!nk and Adele are exceptions '' xD ''Candycoateddoom: my favorite lyric from that song is "what happened to the dream of a girl president/ she's dancing in the video next to 50 cent" '' ''Alica123: :o '' I'll watch that too ''Candycoateddoom: ikr'' ''Alica123: Well listen to it'' ''Candycoateddoom: no the music video is great too'' ''Alica123: I'll watch it then xD'' ''Candycoateddoom: :)'' ---- * They have decided to leave Earth and go to Pigfarts on Mars. Earth Sucks ''Alica123: I ACTUALLY DID SCREAM WHEN I HEARD WHAT YOU WANT... LOL'' ''Candycoateddoom: SO DID I'' ''Alica123: QUAK QUAK QUAK. '' @SANTANA I THINK YOU WERE SPECIALLY HAPPY CAUSE YOU'RE A FAN FOR SO MANY YEARS LOL. SO YOU WAITED WAAAAAAY LONGER ''Candycoateddoom: @QUINN GOT THAT RIGHT '' YEARS '' ''AND YEARS '' ''OF NOTHING '' 'Alica123:' @SANTANA LOL I'M SORRY. HAVE U EVER READ WHAT PEOPLE SAID ABOUT AMY IN EVBOARD THOUGH? THEY CALL HER A FAME-HUNGRY BITCH CAUSE SHE FIRED JOHN AND THAT OTHER DUDE. THAT MADE ME ANGRY.'' ''Candycoateddoom: WHAT THE FUCK '' I HATE PEOPLE '' ''I SERIOUSLY WANT TO MOVE TO MARS ''Alica123: THE SONG WAS THE ONLY ONE BY EVANESCENCE BTW. YOU KNOW THERES THAT RANDOM QUACKING AT THE BEGINNING '' @SANTANA ME TOO!!! ITS NOT EVBOARDS ITS "I HATE AMY LEE BOARDS" -.- I SIGNED UP FOR NOTHING Alica123: '''EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING BEN IS OHH SO AWESOME AND AMY IS A FAT BITCH. IDIOTS. AMY IS NOT FAT AND SHE ISNT A BITCH!!! (OKAY NOW I SOUND LIKE A FANGIRL LOL) ''Candycoateddoom:' @QUINN PACK UR SHIT. WE'RE GOING TO PIGFARTS '' ''SCREW EARTH ''Alica123: @SANTANA PIGFARTS FTW. THE NAME ALONE MADE ME CRACK UP.'' Candycoateddoom: '''PIGFARTS PIGFARTS HERE I COME '' ''PIGFARTS PIGFARTS YUM YUM YUM ''Alica123: HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED PIGFARTS? '' THEY ARENT YUM. LOL. ---- * They also talk about gymnastics together. '''Gymnastics Candycoateddoom: '''oh i meant to talk to u about gymnastics ''Alica123: OHH YES HOW WAS IT??'' ''Candycoateddoom:' IT WAS A MESS '' ''EVERYONE WAS FALLING '' ''EXCEPT FOR LIKE '' ''4 GYMNASTS ''Alica123: LOL '' IS IT ON YOUTUBE? ''Candycoateddoom: i dont know if its on youtube yet '' i havent checked ''Alica123: I will, what should I search?'' ''Candycoateddoom: look up "2011 visa championships" '' idk if it'll be there '' ''but its worth a shot ''Alica123: Perfect I will thanks '' there's some stuff '' ''Alicia Sacramone for example '' ''WHOAH WHAT A JUMP Candycoateddoom: '''what are u watching of her? ''Alica123:' she's running and jumping idk what it's called ''Candycoateddoom: oh shes on floor'' ''Alica123: then she made a salto'' ''Candycoateddoom: i think'' ''Alica123: yeah she's great'' ''Candycoateddoom: is there music playing?'' ''Alica123: no'' ''Candycoateddoom: oh so its vault '' not floor shes the world vault champion for a reason ''Alica123: ohhhh the title says "vault" lol'' ''Candycoateddoom: I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO UPGRADE HER VAULTS THO'' ''Alica123: XD ISNT SHE GREAT??'' Candycoateddoom: '''SHE COMPETED THOSE TWO VAULTS LAST YEAR AND THEN SAID SHE WAS GOING TO UPGRADE '' ''i love her '' ''i saw a video of her training a more difficult vault and i was bummed when she didnt do it last night ''Alica123: Ohh she probably wanted to keep her role as the champion'' ''Candycoateddoom:' well thats the thing tho Alica123: '''like she probably can do this one better ''Candycoateddoom: the more difficult the vault the higher you score '' basically she was working on adding an extra half twist to both her vaults '' ''it doesnt sound hard but it really is ''Alica123:' ohhh.. well if she failed it aint good too tho ''Candycoateddoom: no she didnt fail'' ''Alica123: yeah but if she failed doing the new vault during the championchip it would be stupid.'' ---- 'Other Inside Jokes' *K? K. *'''''DON'T ______ ME. *________S YOU* *Emo vs. Scene *Pie vs. Cats Chat Screencaps Picture 6.png Picture 7.png Picture 8.png Picture 9.png Picture 10.png Picture 11.png Picture 12.png Picture 13.png Picture 14.png Picture 15.png Picture 16.png Picture 17.png Picture 18.png Picture 19.png Picture 6jhkg.png Picture 7jhg.png Picture 8jhgj.png Picture 9MJ.png Picture 10,JH.png Picture 11MGH.png Picture 12KJGJ.png Picture 13JHG.png Picture 14JGH.png Picture 15HJG.png Picture 16JHG.png Picture 17kgh.png Picture 18hj.png Picture 19h.png Picture 20.png Picture 21.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 24.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 27.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Picture 30.png Picture 31.png Picture 32.png Picture 33.png Picture 34.png Picture 35.png Picture 6jh.png Picture 7kj.png Picture 8kj.png Picture 9jh.png jhgPicture 10.png Picture 11hjgj.png Picture 12jhg.png Picture 13kjh.png Picture 14jj.png Picture 15kj.png Picture 16hjg.png Picture 17jhg.png Picture 18hmg.png Picture 19hjg.png Picture 20kjh.png Picture 8jkh.png Picture 9ghf.png Picture 10fdssh.png Picture 11kgjh.png Picture 12hgng.png Picture 13jgjf.png Picture 14kjklg.png Picture 15jfjg.png Picture 16hgfh.png Picture 17dgf.png Picture 18hgf.png Picture 19fsd.png Picture 20hgf.png Picture 21hgfhg.png Picture 22hgfh.png Picture 23bcd.png Picture 24JGF.png Picture 25FH.png Picture 26JHGJ.png Picture 27JGJG.png Picture 28MG.png Picture 29MHG.png Picture 30JGH.png Picture 31JHG.png Picture 32HJG.png Picture 33JGJF.png Picture 34HGFH.png Picture 35GF.png Picture 36.png Picture 37.png Picture 38.png Picture 39.png Picture 40.png Picture 41.png Picture 42.png Picture 43.png Category:Alica123 Category:Candycoateddoom Category:Canon Category:Sisterly Category:6-Year Gap